Le syndrôme de Stockholm
by MarvoloStoker
Summary: Et si Severus avait un cancer, et si la seule initiative de sauver sa vie était d'enlever la jeune médecin qu'il a croisé dans un café? Histoire racontée par la médecin.


**Syndrôme de Stockholm**

Il n'était plus là, j'aurais pu partir. Mais partir où ? M'enfuir pour faire quoi, rencontrer qui? Après les mois passés dans cette pièce, avec lui, uniquement lui, ses absences m'étaient insupportables. Il était le seul que je connaissais encore, le seul à me parler, le seul à m'aimer assez pour que je ne puisse pas me tuer. J'aurais pu partir, mais le fait est que mon tortionnaire était le seul que je pouvais aimer pour vivre.

Alors je l'attendais dans le noir, peut être avec l'espoir qu'un jour il me libererait, et que nous nous marirons sur une plage. Dans un sens, je me sentais tellement perdue, avant même qu'il ne m'enlève, que j'aurais pu le prendre pour le prince charmant. Jamais il ne m'avait fait de mal, jamais il ne m'avait touché, il se contentait de me raconter sa journée, chaque soir et de m'apporter un chocolat chaud avec des marshmallows. Au début, c'est vrai j'avais peur, peur de lui lorsque j'entendais la poignée se tourner, peur de boire ce chocolat probablement empoisonné. Je savais que la plupart du temps, les kidnappeurs étaient perturbés, et qu'ils violaient leurs proies, alors je me mettais en boule dans l'angle du mur.

Les premières semaines, je pleurais de ne pas voir ma famille, de ne pas voir mes amis, jusqu'au jour où, il est venu me voir un matin. Lui aussi il pleurait. Il m'a regardé longuement, tout en continuant de pleurer. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer, mais il s'est contenté de s'asseoir dos à la porte et de sangloter. L'idée d'un homme sans coeur que je m'étais faîte de lui explosa, et sans réfléchir aux conséquences qui ne pouvaient, en fait, pas être plus horrible que la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais, je me suis approchée de lui. Il a relevé la tête et m'a adressé un sourire. Pas un sourire de psychopathe, pas un sourire de sociopathe, juste un sourire, comme vous et moi sommes amennés à en faire si souvent, un sourire humain. Au fond de moi, j'étais touchée, et, après deux mois de captivité et de mutisme, je lui parlais enfin. Pas grand chose, je lui demandais juste si il voulait en parler. Ses sanglots éclatèrent plus violemment et c'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte qu'il était aimable. Il me dit "J'ai un cancer, je vais sûrement mourir n'est ce pas ?" . J'étais alors partagée entre de la peine pour lui, et l'envie de lui dire que non, il n'allait pas mourir, et cet instinct de survie qui me hurlait de retourner dans mon coin et d'attendre qu'il crève. Je lui répondis que je ne savais pas. "Vous êtes médecin, hurla t il, c'est pour ça que vous êtes là. Celà fait plus de 10 ans que personne ne sait comment me soigner. Je veux que ce soit vous qui me sauviez.". A l'écoute de ces paroles, je me sentie alors totalement déconfite. Je n'avais plus peur de lui, parcequ'il me donnait l'impression d'être un enfant qui à peur de la mort et qui cherche l'espoir de vivre.

Je ne savais pas comment il voulait que je le soigne, n'ayant aucun instrument, ni analyses ni même son dossier. J'essayais de le lui expliquer, et sans un mot, il se leva et sorti de la pièce. Je ne le revis plus pendant des jours. J'avais peur, une nouvelle peur cette fois, une peur étrange. Peur qu'il soit mort, sans que je n'ai pu l'aider. Il revint finalement, avec un carton dans les bras. Il ne me parla pas, il ne me regarda pas, il déposa le carton sur mon lit, et se dirigea vers la porte. Je ne dis rien, dejà assez heureuse de le savoir en vie. Je passais les semaines suivantes à éplucher son dossier médical, les notes de services des medecins, sans rien n'y trouver qui puisse m'aider. Son cancer était tout simplement incurable. Alors, lorsqu'il était là, je faisais de mon mieux pour être gentille, et peu à peu, je remarquais qu'il s'appuyait sur moi autant que j'étais en train de le faire sur lui. Peu à peu, nous avions besoin de l'autre pour survivre.

Un soir, il m'emenna même au restaurant. Enfin, pas vraiment. Il commanda à manger chez un traiteur et dressa une table dans ma chambre. Il lança un CD de musique classique et ouvrit même une bouteille de vin. Ce soir là, j'ai oublié que j'étais sa prisonnière, j'étais simplement une femme, en rendez vous avec un homme qu'elle commençait à aimer. Et puis, est arrivé le jour où, j'ai remarqué pour la première fois qu'il était malade. je me suis sentie innutile et bête, moi qui avait fait des années et des années d'études pour soigner les gens, je me rendais compte de la vraie empleur de sa maladie. Il était un fantôme devant mes yeux, mais il souriait toujours pour moi. Je faisais comme si je ne voyais rien, je lui parlais, on apprennait à se connaître mais jamais, on n'a parlé de son cancer. je pense qu'il savait que je ne pouvais rien y faire. Dans un accès de colère, un autre aurait pu me tuer, lui se contentait probablement de me faire souffrir en me rendant amoureuse de lui, avant de le perdre.

Dans une autre situation, je ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne lui aurais jamais parlé et encore moins, je me serais attachée à lui à ce point. La seule chose que j'avais pu faire, c'est estimer la durée du reste de sa vie. J'en ai pleuré tellement souvent. Au moment où je vous le reconte aussi, j'en pleure. La date fatidique approchait, il était de plus en plus faible, si bien, qu'un jour, il vint me voir un matin "J'ai peur de ne plus être là ce soir, me dit il, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas.". Il s'allongea sur mon lit et ferma les yeux. Etrangement j'attrapais sa main, écoutant le bruit sourd de sa respiration, et je tremblais de le sentir mourir. Il me demanda de lui parler, ce que je fis. Je lui racontais mes voyages autours du monde. Il souriait. J'avais peur qu'il me quitte maintenant. Je lui dis. Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'il serrait ma main dans la sienne. Difficilement, je le voyais s'assoir sur le lit, et s'approcher de moi. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce qu'il me dit à ce moment, mais je le sens encore me prendre dans ses bras et m'allonger avec lui. J'écoutais son coeur battre fébrilement dans sa poitrine, jusqu'à ce que je n'entende plus rien. Sa prise se relâcha. Je ne voulais pas le laisser partir, je m'agrippais à lui, le serrais encore contre moi, je voulais qu'il se reveille. Je restais là, jusqu'au soir.

Son corps devenait de plus en plus froid, je réalisais qu'il était mort. Qu'il ne reviendrait plus. Je ne pensais pas à ma liberté, à la porte restée ouverte délibérement, je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à tout ce qui s'était produit. Il n'était plus là, j'aurais pu partir, mais je suis encore là, contre lui. Et je ne sais plus quoi faire, comment pourrais je recommencer à vivre dehors ? J'ai le sentiment qu'en fait, je ne peux pas. Je ferme ses yeux et je ne bouge plus. Blottie contre lui, mon corps enlacé dans ses bras longs, fins et blancs, j'embrasse pour la première fois ses lèvres bleutées, et passe ma main dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Encore et encore. Je détaille chaque aspect de son visage, je pleurs et petit à petit, j'ai froid. Comme lui, j'ai froid, je tremble, et j'ai peur de le reveiller alors je reste sur le lit. Mes yeux se ferment. Comme je suis bien ici, même si j'ai froid, horriblement froid...


End file.
